


A Deliberate Accident

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, T-Cest, Turtlecest, m/m - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from Anonymous on tumblr. ("Can I request Raph punishing Mikey after messing up something of his? Spanking him till he is begging for cock??")





	A Deliberate Accident

“It was an accident!”

It wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t and it never ever was. Mikey knew what he was doing, what would happen and how Raph would react and it was just golden everytime. Seeing his brother riled up like that, screaming his name, chasing him all over.

He musta gone a _liiiitle_ bit overboard this time, though, because Raph had caught him in only five minutes and before he knew what was going on he was being carted off into their room like a sack of potatoes.

He doesn’t get to rest, either, because Raph locks the door and hauls Mikey up onto his lap as he sits down. No matter how much Mikey struggles, Raph’s grip is firmer, tighter, more experienced and meaningful.

The first smack is loud – cuts Mikey’s breath short, but that doesn’t dissuade Raph. Not even a little. Only riles him on as he smacks harder – faster, making Mikey wince and yelp and - and blush.

“W-We can talk abo–OWwwt this!” Mikey’s please fall on deaf ears because Raph clearly isn’t listening now. He’s building up that rhythm that Mikey - Mikey loves, finds it hard to resist. Each smack against his ass is like the crack of a whip and feels so amazing.

Raph’s grumbling under his breath as he attacks, eyes fixated on Mikey’s ass, as if trying to snuff out a weak spot for his next move. “…idiot….fifty bucks….bad dragon…”

It’s all muffled and confused for Mikey, because his head is lost somewhere else – where Raph is spanking him non-stop, day in and day out and there’s no one to stop him. Face red hot, panting, his lower plastron bulging from Raph’s ministrations and - and he knows Raph can feel that because–

_**SMACK** _

“So that’s it.” S-Shiiiit! Mikey’s ass is stinging, flushed red from Raph’s hand, and he whimpers gently when Raph leans down, dragging his nose across Mikey’s cheek so he can rumble into his ear, “Fucking slut, huh? You just wanted this?”

Raph punctuates his meaning with another painful slap and - and chuckles, clamping a hand over Mikey’s nose and mouth to muffle his cries so he can keep going. Harder. Harder. Harder and faster and more until Mikey’s cock slips down onto Raph’s leg.

“Knew it.” Raph draws his hand back from Mikey’s beak and - and dips it under, pumping Mikey’s aching dick as much as this position will allow – churring at Mikey’s moans and whimpers but never letting up on Mikey’s ass. “Knew ya wanted this, Mikey. Fuckin’ whore.”

Mikey’s head’s spinning now, but - but Raph’s right. He wanted this. This is what he was after this time. S-So horned up and - and he loves it when Raph punishes him like this; instead of just a dumb game of cat and mouse. No… This was the best. And Raph was gonna make him cum.

But – But– Raph’s hand is gone, lost interest in his dick and - and Mikey whines and moans and thrashes about a little when Raph’s slaps get even harder.

“Wanna cum, do ya, Mikey?” Raph husks in his ear, resting his hand over Mikey’s beak so that his eyes are covered – leaving Mikey blind. “Is that it? You want me to make you cum?”

He pauses, drags his tongue across Mikey’s neck and grins at the shiver he receives from it, “Beg for it. Beg for your big brother’s fat cock.”

O-Oh god. Fuck that was hot. Leaves Mikey breathless and dizzy – moaning stupidly when Raph begins spanking him harder again, eyes glazed.

“F-Fuck me, Raph.”

It’s hard to hear Raph now over the slapping of skin against skin and the constant thumping in Mikey’s head, but he can make his husky voice out just barely. Just a simple phrase. “Louder.”

“F-Fuck me, Raph!” Mikey groans, winces, wrenches his eyes shut, “F-Fuck me! God just fucking f-fuck me!”

“Hmm.” He yells as Raph brings his hand down harder than ever, “What else do you want, Mikey?”

“I-I want your cock! Fuck I want it so bad!”

There a surge of heat on his arm as Raph’s cock drops down, hot and heavy and needy and - and it’s all Mikey can do to just stay where he is and not launch onto it – wrap his lips around it and moan as he sucks it, gets it ready for when Raph fucks him.

But it doesn’t matter because Raph flips him over within seconds and he’s pinned to the bed, Raph pushing in between his legs, lining his cock up with his ass, rumbling and churring.

“Ah-W-What! N–NooooO!” It’s an amazing feeling until Mikey looks down and notices that Raph’s taped his dick up perfectly so that - that he can’t cum no matter how hard he tries! And it only makes him groan more when Raph finally does push his cock inside him. “W-Whyyyy?”

Raph shrugs, grinning. “It was an accident.”


End file.
